Finale
by starlit.serenity
Summary: Bella soon learns Edwards true, bloody nature.


Joy. Surprise. Fear, Arousal. The waves of one emotion crashed into the next, buffeting her in an ocean of passion and terror. Why should she be afraid? She had been waiting such a long time.

Her eyes widened as his hands pulled her towards him, his lucid eyes staring deep into hers, those lips moving in to graze her cheek. She felt sparks as he moved his mouth towards her ear, whispering "I've been waiting for this for such a long time." Electricity shot through her spine as she tried to reply, but all she could do was shiver.

Those deft hands reached around her back and enclosed her in an embrace, as his lips finally connected with hers. Her mind exploded as he kissed her, attraction, love, haunting obsession, and still that tingle of fear. After all, she was the lamb in the firm hands of the lion.

"I want..." He struggled with his desire, planting languid kisses along her collarbones, enticed by the warm hollow of her throat, the soft feminine curve of her breast. His fingers danced along her skin, turning it to gooseflesh, her chest rising and falling with every straining breath.

"Don't let me hurt you Bella, tell me if-" She silenced him with the tip of a finger.

"I'm not afraid."

"You should be."

She smiled, and traced his lips with the finger, feeling the aching under his skin.

She pressed against him, her warm body melting into his, stone cold. She felt adventurous, all fear vanishing from her as though it never existed, her entire existence drowning in longing, that tumultuous ocean which was completely enveloping her. All human thought had left her, and all there was was him.

That final look cut through her like a knife, her finger moving around his neck and her lips pressing against his, hard and then harder, the sexual energy crackling in the air louder than fireworks.

"I want it, I want it so bad," she murmured in between his kisses.

"Patience Bella. Good things come to those who wait" He ran his fingers through the dark pool of hair dripping over shoulder, smiling as she shuddered, every nerve ending tingling in anticipation of what was yet to come.

"Well I can't wait" She breathed against his skin.

His body tensed up as her warm breath faded into his skin, and he grabbed her hair, the strands winding around his fingertips.

"Always the impatient one," he replied, his voice deeper this time. He moved down to her silk shirt and placed his hands underneath, cupping her breasts and slightly pinching her skin. She moaned, her voice driving him into a state of nervous ecstasy.

"Please tell me if I'm doing this right," he continued and his hands clumsily fiddled with her bra strap underneath her shirt. One by one, his inexperienced hands undid the tiny little claps, his arms granite against her fiery pallor. Still melting in his embrace, she lifted her arms and he slipped her shirt over her head, the green satin soft against her face.

Her eyes were closed and he ran one hand along her porcelain cheek, the other slowly removing the pink cotton bra she wore. Her nipples brushed against his bare chest, erect small pink mounds. Still moaning, her hands traced his body, slowly making their way down to his trousers. She unbuttoned his jeans and he stiffened even further, her fingernails digging into his cold flesh.

"Too many clothes!" She gasped, fumbling with the zip, her fingers sliding uselessly over the small piece of metal. Finally it yielded under her ministrations, exposing her prize, slick and erect. Never had she seen anything so beautiful, unsheathed, raw, masculine. She longed to touch his lush flesh, to kiss it, to taste it.

Slowly she ran a finger up and down his length, soliciting a low moan from the back of his throat. The sound was almost as delicious as its source, and she trembled, feeling the ghost of his touch on her skin.

She smiled at him, her tongue darting out to taste his succulent man-flesh. He groaned loudly, pulling her up to crush their mouths together. Her eyes prickled with unshed tears as pain radiated through her head, held in place by his vice-like grip.

"Bella!" He retreated from her, his eyes filled with misery and shame. "Oh Bella, I hurt you!"

"You didn't mean to-" He gave a howl of misery, cutting her off.

"What if I can't control myself? What if I leave your tender skin bruised, your body broken? What if I was to loose my control for just a moment and- no, no it is unthinkable!" Gently, she took one of his hands in hers, held it to her face, planted a kiss on his palm.

"I trust you Edward, and I want this. I want it _now_" Her voice was raw, animalistic and full of wanton desire. He ran his marble fingers over the soft velvet of her stomach, to the waist band of her generic cotton panties. Already she could see his excitement returning.

"Bella, all I want is you, it's all I've ever wanted... Everything has built up to this moment and I don't want to ruin it for you" He murmured, his eyes solemn and filled with pain at the notion of a single bruise on her skin.

She felt it not necessary to answer as her moist mouth returned to her prize, the desire surging within her even more than before.

He gazed down in delicious pleasure as her head moved upon his member, his soft yet dangerous hands finding their place in her hair. His fingers twisted around the strands more this time, before finally moving her head back and forth with rising pleasure. That ocean once more, rising and falling, and then more rising, rising, rising. Her tongue flicked upon his juicy fleshy pole, in and out, and with each motion he took a shallow breath. His hands pushed her mouth further onto him, smothering himself with her wet kiss. She struggled to breathe as ecstasy engulfed him, and the strength in his touch overcame her.

"More, more," he begged, crushing her face into his erect flesh, feeling her tongue twist around his skin. He felt himself climaxing. "More!" Struggling to breathe, she tried to pull back, but her nose was buried. She reached up at kneaded into his stomach, trying to get his attention, but he continued, his erect penis a spear burying further and further into her throat.

Finally, she screamed in pain, and his eyes snapped with recognition. Immediately he let go of her, and she resurfaced, taking a huge breath of air. Edward could say nothing, his visage cracked with shock at his own behaviour. Before he could say something, Bella silenced him.

"Let's just take this easy, Edward... " He took great care to wipe the tears that had appeared on her cheeks. he would make up for his mistakes, for degrading his only love in such a way.

"I want to try something" He lay her down gently, taking position between her thighs. Her cotton-clad bunny moist under the thin fabric.

"Relax, Bella. I will try very hard not to hurt you" He pulled the flimsy material, over her hips, her curvaceous behind automatically rising to allow it to pass.

"Beautiful" He whispered, reverentially, gently caressing the magnificent specimen before him. She shivered, hands balling at her sides. He lowered his face and kissed the perfectly formed nub, smiling as she moaned loudly. He could smell her moist, inviting opening, begging for him to plunder it. Willingly, he obliged.

"Edward... Edward" She crooned, her hands yanking at his hair. It did not hurt of course, only spurned his efforts as his face nuzzled against her venus mound. She thrashed around him as his tongue thrashed within her, all rational thought erased from her mind.

His porcelain fangs grazed her skin as he plunged his tongue inside her, suckling the soft skin. Her silken gateway was shaven clean and his hands moved around her thighs, stroking and prodding the skin, moving into her delicate entrance. His fingers moved in rhythm with his tongue, elaborate and orchestrated. She could no longer contain herself, and from her resonated screams of pleasure, orgasm rising within her like a wave. Aroused so, he let one of his moving hands reach down to his own erect familiar, pumping backwards and forwards as he licked his goddess of perfection to ecstasy.

"Edward, EDWARD, Oh, it feels so, so good," she moaned.

"Be patient my queen," he whispered, his breath warm on her.

"I want you inside of me," she moaned, her balled fists reaching to grab his penis, just begging to clasp it in her hands, to feel the pleasure, to feel the rush, but it was too far away. Disappointed for a split second, she pushed her hand down upon Edwards head. Her cotton panties sat discarded on the floor, and she replayed him removing them in her head, the image a source of even further ecstasy. Her fingers played with her own nether mouth and his tongue flicked upon her fingernails, sucking her fingers for a moment. With those eternal eyes, he lifted his head to gaze in a peculiar way at her- only for a nanosecond, and then without warning pushed his entire body weight against her, moving up so that his face was a mere centimetre from hers.

Her chest pounded against his, and he felt her human heart racing, the adrenalin boiling within her. They were both completely naked now, their sweaty bodies lying as one on the sheets, concrete in their embrace. Pausing for a moment, Edward looked Bella clean in the eyes.

"Bella... One last moment to change your mind-" She cut him short, her desire overwhelming her with animal, magnetic force. She reached for him, and with strength brought his colossal manhood to her, his long miracle of nature slightly touching her skin. "I love you, Edward. This is what I want, so please, please, give it to me. Give it to me, now."

Edward's peculiar look returned, that brooding and mysterious look which veiled his eyes. Bella seemed not to notice, pushing herself at him, putty in his hands.

"As you wish," he replied.

With a swift movement her entered her, cutting off her cry of pain with his lips upon hers. She blinked away tears, gasping at the sudden and not entirely pleasant feeling of his marble length filling her.

"It might hurt. For you, I mean" He said quickly, thrusting rhythmically. She whimpered, smelling the sharp tang of her own blood, feeling his body tense as he smelt it too.

"Edward, we don't..." What if the smell of her freshly spilt blood was too much for him? His pace didn't slow, his face set in a hard mask. Somewhere deep in her core the pain was being overtaken by pleasure, warmth and heat and delicious slick wetness slowly filling her, washing over her like the waves of a tsunami.

As he filled her with his mighty trunk, she looked at his face and saw a stranger. A handsome man come to fill her bed and her body, and with such exquisite pleasure she could hardly bear it.

"Edward" She moaned his name, willing him on, harder, faster. With every thrust she sunk deeper into the mattress, the twang of breaking springs and cracking wood ringing in her ears. He grunted, crushing his hips against hers as he attempted to push himself further into her tightness.

His mouth was against her neck, teeth grazing against her pulse, her hands grasping at his broad shoulders as she screamed in pleasure, her body thrashing as wave after wave of ecstasy poured over her.

"God Bella, yeah, like that..." He groaned, pounding towards his release as the girl beneath him whimpered and moaned, her lady bacon quivering around his hefty sword.

With a final thrust, he roared and ejaculated, his powerful seed filling her body to the sound of her pelvis cracking, ribs snapping and splintering, vertebrae grinding together and her scream of agony..

She twitched, eyes wide, coughing as blood cascaded from her nose and mouth, covering her naked flesh in the viscous crimson liquid. He looked down at her, his eyes flashing with pleasure and evil; her fragile body twitched in his hold, cracked and broken. Bella, in tragic shock, looked into those eyes and saw nothing but reckless evil.

"Edwa.. Edward," she spoke, her words a fiery red dripping onto her chin and onto her naked chest.

"Bella, really, that is quite untidy. Don't you know how to mind your manners? I'll have to wash these sheets now." In disgust, he pulled her chin to his mouth and with elegant poise, drunk the blood which draped it like red silk.

"I.. I loved-d you.." She breathed, more blood spitting from her glorious oral orifice.

"They always do," He responded, discarding the notion the way one would a cigarette. Her body heaved under the pressure, bones cracking, veins bursting, that sumptuous fluid which flowed from her. Her legs were covered in it now. The blood fixated him, the glittering crimson entrancing his senses.

"Any last words?" He smirked, feeling his words a gentlemanly gesture.

"I dont.. I dont underst-tand," She choked, in great pain.

"Don't be too upset," Edward replied coldly, "You won't have long to ponder it." And with predatorial skill, he sunk his glistening teeth into her neck.


End file.
